


Effortless

by puckling



Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: AEW Revolution, M/M, Post-Match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckling/pseuds/puckling
Summary: “Dunno,” Eddie parrots back. “What’s the use of you then?”“You used to have some ideas, back in the day,” Jon says, and oh, that gets him Eddie's full attention.
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Eddie Kingston
Comments: 23
Kudos: 51





	Effortless

**Author's Note:**

> Kayfabe compliant, in an AU where no one has partners.
> 
> I was watching Revolution with my wrestle gals, and all of us lost our mind at how goddamn romantic the ending was (despite the underwhelming pryo). Title from [this article](https://www.sportskeeda.com/aew/news-jon-moxley-reveals-feud-eddie-kingston-worked), where Jon Moxley said: "Me and Eddie talk a little bit, but I don't really know what he's going to say but we both know the story. It's effortless."
> 
> A million thanks to Drunktuesdays, who betaed this and pushed me where it needed pushing.

“Omega’s a shit head.” It’s the first thing that Eddie’s said to Jon since medical dragged them backstage and started running them through fitness tests. They both passed but weren’t allowed to leave yet, in case they suddenly keel over dead once medical stops poking them or something. They’ve been killing time, sitting silently in folding chairs in an empty tiled hallway. It looks vaguely familiar. Jon thinks they might shoot BTE segments back here. “I can’t fucking believe he can’t even build a goddamn fucking exploding ring right.”

“Can’t you?” Jon says, looking over at Eddie. 

Eddie glares up at the popcorn ceiling tiles like they’ve personally offended him. “Yeah, alright,” he finally says, looking at the corner. “Fucking Omega.” 

Normally after a match like that Jon wants to be left alone to take four Advil and drink a beer. He keeps finding the corners of his mouth turning up though, sneaking looks over at Eddie, who planned to sacrifice himself to protect Jon. Even if he won’t look at him now. “Thanks. It’s the thought that counts, right?” 

Eddie snorts at that, folding his arms and leaning back. “Whatever.” 

Jon absently runs his tongue along his chipped tooth. He’ll have to take care of that. Later. “You were watching backstage?” he asks.

“I figured that I’d never seen a man blown up before,” Eddie says, “and I didn’t really care if it was Omega or Mox--” 

He cuts himself off before the obvious lie, his eyes darting towards Jon. Jon’s full on smiling now, and he doesn’t stop even when Eddie slouches further down in his folding chair. “When are they letting us fucking leave?”

“Dunno,” Jon says, not bothered by the wait the way he would normally be.

“Dunno,” Eddie parrots back. “What’s the use of you then?” 

“You used to have some ideas, back in the day,” Jon says, and oh, that gets him Eddie's full attention. 

“We’re talking about that? Now?” Eddie says skeptically. 

“I’m not really one for talking,” Jon says. “But when a man saves my life, well. We can talk.” 

"Don't buy your own press, you love to talk," Eddie says. “Always have.” 

"You're one of maybe five people who would say that," Jon points out. 

"You're a picky son of a bitch," Eddie says, looking pleased despite himself. "With the right person you're Mister Can't Shut Up." 

“You had methods for that too,” Jon points out. 

Eddie takes half a second to make sure they’re alone in the hallway before he says, “Well you’re not going to give me a goddamn blowjob in Daily's Place, don’t you even.” 

Jon’s grin goes feral at that. “Why not?” 

“Jesus Christ, Jon,” Eddie says, looking up at the ceiling as if actually appealing to God. “Absolutely not. You almost got yourself blown up today, and I’m too old for public sex. We work here, for fuck’s sake.” 

Eddie swears, but he’s laying it on extra thick. Something has him rattled.

“I asked the pyro guys fuck with the last set of explosives,” Jon admits. 

Eddie’s staring at him, his eyes wide. He has the most beautiful eyes. Jon’s spent hours of his life staring into Eddie’s eyes. Eddie used to call him a giant freak, but he’d never looked away. Eddie’ll talk the paint off the walls, and Jon’s always paid more attention to his actions.

“To fucking trick me?” Eddie’s not shouting yet, but he could definitely get there. 

“No, I didn’t know that you’d be watching, I just…” Jon breaks off, a little embarrassed. “Just in case. I’ve got things I still want to do. Titles to claim. Conversations to have.” 

Eddie shakes his head, but he sounds fond when he says, “Oh, after signing up for the barbed wire and the exploding ropes, that’s when you decided you didn’t want to die. You’re a nutcase, you know that?” 

“You might have mentioned it,” Jon says, mirroring Eddie’s slight lean forwards. “Once or twice.” 

Eddie’s expression is halfway between a smile and a smirk. “Well I guess I’ll have to say it again because it’s still true.”

Their chairs aren’t that far apart. Jon reaches out and runs his thumb down Eddie’s stubble. Eddie blinks, but he doesn’t punch him. From Eddie, after years of hot and cold wars between them, that’s almost an engraved invitation.

Jon kisses Eddie. For a split second Eddie sits there, but then Jon feels him commit. And Eddie Kingston doesn’t half-ass things. They kiss differently now, steadier. When Eddie tilts his head for a different angle, Jon doesn’t fight him or change it two seconds later just because. Eddie’s hand is on Jon’s neck, resting on his t-shirt collar, but he’s not tearing at Jon’s shirt like he wants to rip it apart. It’s less firey than Jon remembers, but the last time they kissed they were young, dumb, and full of come. Jon’ll trade a longer rev up for being a lot less stupid. They’ll get there eventually. They’ve never lacked passion. 

Eddie eventually pushes him away, not hard. “I wasn’t kidding about the public sex,” he says a little hoarsely. 

“I’ll wait until we’re back at your place,” Jon counteroffers, leaning in to bite at Eddie’s neck. 

Eddie’s still weak to that. It takes him a second before he says, a little breathily, “No, you nutcase. I’m going to take you home and when you get horizontal you’ll probably pass out and not wake up until noon tomorrow. It’s been a long fucking day.”

Jon considers it. He could probably power through with sheer stubbornness, but it would be pretty subpar. Eddie’s not wrong, once he crashes he'll crash hard. He doesn’t want to be fighting off a yawn during their second first time. “How’s your mattress?” he asks.

“Like that’s going to be an issue tonight,” Eddie says, rolling his eyes. He reaches out and interlaces his fingers between Jon’s, lifting Jon’s hand and brushing a kiss against his knuckles. He’s a cheesy romantic at heart, which delights Jon. “It’s got a memory foam topper though.” 

“Alright,” Jon says. He scooches his chair over so he can lean his shoulder against Eddie. It’s taken years for both of them to work through their shit and finally get back here. He can bask in a post-necking high for a few more minutes. But if medical doesn’t release them soon, Jon has no issue with blowing this popsicle stand and heading out under their own authority. They’ll have to see where the rest of the night leads them. 

And in the morning, Jon’s going to cash on all of Eddie’s talk about blow jobs.


End file.
